Until The End, I Walk Alone
by stillreadingsuperfudge
Summary: Sam was a jock, a bully. And when his greatest victim finally comes to school with a gun, the infected break in. Now they have to team up and work as a team.


**Until The End, I Am Alone**

A crowbar, it's all I have left to my name. How come in these kinds of movies or video games the guy always gets a gun, but no, I get a heavy, hard to use crowbar. I guess the horror clichés won't save me this time, god has left me for dead.

I used to be that guy, the high school football star, the popular stud, the _egotistical conceded jock._ It was either you love me or hate me, but I really did give the lesser students a hard time, until the fever hit. Before we begin my story, we gotta get on the subject of Jan Thompson.

Jan was a nerd of all nerd, played World of Warcraft, and bragged about his level to his friends, and I teased, man did I tease. I called him a twig, a loser, a fag, you know all the normal "bully" stuff. I never touched him, but I made his life hell either way. And also, what kind of name for a boy is Jan?

When the fever hit there were few survivors and when we noticed the infected attacking, we were at school. April 15th, I'd never forget the day, the day of the infected school shooting. It was Prom, the supposed best day of the year. Anyway we were going to an assembly to show us proper prom etiquette and dress code, and since out last names both started with "T", Thomson and Thomas, Jan and I had to sit next to each other, and I was scheming about what I was to do to him. On the way to the gym, Jan casually stepped out of line and into the bathroom. Well our class got to the gym and took our seats.

It was about a half hour before Jan finally came to the gym, and as he walked in, everyone was laughing, because it looked like he was holding something behind his back, and he was waddling. Jan then took out a Colt Pistol and shot at the roof of the gym.

"YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU GOT IT EASY, WELL NOT ANYMORE!" Jan screamed while flailing around his arms, looking quite silly, but no one dared laugh

The only person who didn't freak out was a teacher who appeared to be sleeping in the seats below. Hearing the shot he looked up, got to his feet, and sprinted at Jan. A heroic act, but only to be met with a bullet in the stomach, obviously Jan had lost all sense of pity and had gone insane, laughing as the bullet hit. The teacher fell just near Jan's feet, but he continued to crawl towards Jan. More bullets were fired, and the poor teacher just didn't give up. That teacher had guts, but that's when it hit me, he had no guts, they were on the floor where Jan shot him first, this man shouldn't be alive.

By now, everyone had noticed this man's odd issue. People were screaming, and Jan was freaking out, people had started running, but at the doors leading outside were dozens of angry people trying to break through the bullet proof windows on the doors. Everyone's minds were probably racing, but mines was still set on Jan, odd priority, but still prominent in my mind. Did I cause him to snap, who was I really, did I want to stay this way? But I soon realized what was going on and I needed to get my game on.

I got of the bleachers and sprinted towards the nearest object that could be used as a weapon, a crowbar that was lying near the side of the bleachers because of some construction some people had been doing on the gym the day before. I tried to avoid conflict as much as possible because I didn't want to hurt anyone, in case this was temporary. I managed to make it to the janitor closet's lockable metal door, and was only able to let three others in before the _things_ noticed us there. Of course out of all the people to let in I let in Jan, but I also let in John Overbeck, an odd military looking dude, dressed in camo and Jennifer Swanson, my girlfriend, and hottest girl in school.

"Of course you survive, Thomas!" Jan whined "Well whatever, any last words dickhead?"

"One, I'm sorry Jan, I didn't mean to make you snap like that, I've been terrible, but today is the day for us to be forgiven and live. And please don't call me by my last name, my name is Sam" I replied, letting words from the bottom of my heart drain out right there

"Yeah, he's right, it's time to kick ass like my grandpa did in Vietnam!" John said, raising our spirits immensely.

"LET'S GO FOR IT!" Jan yelled "And Sam, don't worry about it, that's all I needed to hear."

God, Jan is bipolar. We all grabbed weapons, except Jennifer, who was cowering in the corner, scarred for life. Jan had his gun, I had my crowbar, and John pulled out a pocket knife. I was worried about Jennifer, but she was crying now. I came near her and she looked up, and her eyes, they were all yellow, and her hand, they were crazy and her nails were long and covered in blood. I was freaking out, and I back off.

"Guys, Jennifer is one of them, but she's not normal, she's a lot stronger looking" I told them

"WELL LET'S GET THE BASTARD!" John said as he lunged at her, but as his knife struck her face, she lifted her arm, and he got his face cut in half, killing both of them instantly.

"NO!" Jan and I yelled in unison, our faces struck with pure terror. It was just us now.

Jan and I took one look at each other, and ran outside. I ran and hit while Jan gave support, I was swinging imprecisely, but the crowbar was heavy. After several limp bodies and lost bullets Jan was grabbed by a long slobbery object, and it was pulling him upwards to the top of the gym from an air vent. Before I noticed, he was too high, and I couldn't reach him. The last I saw of Jan was him screaming as he got dragged into the air vent.

I couldn't believe it, but why was I so sad, I hated him, but did I really? Maybe I was just making fun of him to show myself that I was stronger than him, because I knew he was smarter. Maybe we could've become friends. So much lost potential, and he was so young. I just saw my girlfriend die, but why am I more saddened over this? It doesn't make sense to me.

I exit the building, killing more and more as they come, and soon they're hordes started to fade. I fought all of them off just with my crowbar. And I now walk along the highway out of town, looking for civilization and life. I saved my town, but now I walk alone, on this lonely road, crow bar in hand, endlessly, until the end.


End file.
